Talk:Meta:Project name problem
Wikihowto *'Meaning' Meaning includes the "wiki" and "howto". Etymologically, the wiki would refer to Wikipedia-like project. According to Wikipedia, "how-to" would refer to "An informal, often short, description of how to accomplish some specific task.". Though this is not the case here, because we are aiming to explain even difficult and very complex tasks. So maybe we are using rather other etymology - the etymology of the question "HOW", and pursue to answer it - "HOW TO?". If you tried to define the word "how", it would mean to "request method". So, we are actually requesting methods, when we are asking how, and this is the project to actually write those methods down. An exact method would stand for the "howto". Whereas howtos are the core of the project, we are actually having many organizational pages, and pages to ease the discovery of the necessary howtos, such as portal pages, object pages, and importantly - guide pages. *'International comprehendability' The part "Wiki" is becoming an internationally known because of the popularity of the Wikimedia's "Wikipedia" project. The part "howto" is not internationally not very comprehendable. There are many non-European languages where this is not so comprehendable. *'Shortness' 9 chars. *'Confusability with other site names' Similar is "wikihow", on http://wiki.ehow.com. And http://www.wikihowto.org/ *'Connotations' Not found. : I think Possible, and not very good for the English version. Inyuki 17:22, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::what do you mean by not very good for the English version? ZyMOS 18:36, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::: Sorry, I made a mistake. It's not very good as an international name, but I wanted to say, it's VERY good as an English name. Inyuki 18:42, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ::::can you give some examples of what a few might be equivalent too, because you are right, this could be a major problems... also does word wikipedia have similar problems. ZyMOS ZyMOS: I think you may be looking too much into the Etymologically of the wording, i believe when people see the name they will think wiki(wiki style site)howto(Howto do things) :Confusability is a problem... first people may think Howto use wiki, this is further challenged by one of the wiki programs using wikihowto as their how to use the wiki software (search on goggle). I thing its different enough from wikihow but it is close. The conciseness it good and the word is semi-fluid. :All that said, I still like it, but i am biased.... Wiki solutions * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : Maybe a little bit too long, and the meaning is not indicating the aim to find how to create things, because problem solving is not necessarily creating things, but may be just moving them from one state to another. Inyuki 17:24, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: I think it sounds like a company would offers wiki style website design. Howto Wiki * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : I think it is okay to refer, when we refer this wiki in two words rather than in one. So, it just could remain like a synonym. Inyuki 17:25, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS:Not to fluid sounding, naturally because its two words. Howtopedia * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : The etymology of this word is mimicking the "Wikipedia". "pedia" mean "education" Greek. So in sense of etymology this word is okay. Only that it is not internationally comprehendable, especially for the rare usage of "pedia" in other words except few popular words as "encyclopedia" or "wikipedia". Inyuki 17:28, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: this is the name of one wiki style howto site, http://howtopedia.org/, the site is not well structured but does have some howtos, hopefully it will merge with us, someday. I think the name is not appropriate for our application, but does sound nice. Note: The link above goes no where right now and the whois for howtopedia.org shows Created on Apr. 12, 2005 and Expires on Apr. 12, 2010. So, it's about to expire next April. --Bcw142 14:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Wikitorial * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : Well, this one seems to be derived from "wiki" "tutorial" (fast tutorial" ? Deriving from "tutor"? Well, maybe, if a tutor is a person. But then the teaching process is more stressed than the goal to explain the instructional information. I think it doesn't reflect our quest. Inyuki 17:30, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS:I like this one. It sounds nice and does apply to our application, I think people will take it a wiki-style site for tutorials. Can be confused with tutorials for wikisites One problems it that our site uses the terms howto and guide with little mention of tutorials. Wikiknowhow * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : Elegant, stating that wiki is a GOD, and "wiki knows how!" :-). I'm joking. It's too long. Inyuki 17:31, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: i agree Wiki guides * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : Well, it's more howtos, but guides are, of course, necessary to make howtos more useful and findable. Inyuki 17:33, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: i agree and its boring. But it does sound nice and is applicable minus what is said above Wiki howtos * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : Maybe not. Because, different from the "wikihowto", which includes the sense of the goal to ask the question "howto", "wiki howtos", told in plural, refers to a site, where all howtos are accumulated for a purpose, which is unclear in the name. It mean, it is better if we have the feeling of this purpose in the name in some way. Inyuki 17:36, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: i agree WikiDIY * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : I think it is a little bit out of sense. It's not DIY. DIY is limited to what you can do yourself, but not a large projects, as well as, I feel it then would become "how to repair my house" guide, kind of. Inyuki 17:38, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: i just don't like it. Technopedia * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations : The Greek equivalent for "craft education". I think in the sense of meaning it is good. Really good, but not very available. Maybe a little bit too long. Inyuki 17:40, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: I think most people will see tech and think technical(difficult) or technology(modern technology), so i think it doesn't fit : that would be interesting thing to explore. On the other hand, I think that it is better that contributors were the people who like what's difficult or what's technical, as their contributions are likely to be more valuable. It also depends on what visitors we want, who we are targetting the content to. Inyuki 17:10, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :: ZyMOS:I really think we should not specialize, Leaving it as broad as possible. That will allow the populous to direct the site, without pushing. There are allot of wikis that focus on linux, or different programing languages. We are all computer geeks, so its tempting to go that directing, but for the average person i think it would be best to leave in open and inviting. ::: Any name including Tech would sound to limited, so would not fit. The purpose of these howtos and guides is also Social, Organizational, why not Political, Environmental... but surely not limited to Technical things ! Wikitech * Meaning Meaning includes the "wiki" and "tech". Etymologically, the wiki would refer to Wikipedia-like project. According to Wikipedia, "tech" would refer to "a shortened reference to technology", which is a word from Greek, referring to craft teaching, which is what the wiki is about, as it aims to teach how to create things (crafts), which is as a wide subject as all the technologies put together. According to Wikipedia, "Technology is a word with origins in the Greek word technology (τεχνολογία), techne (τέχνη) "craft" and logia (λογία) "saying." It is a broad term dealing with the use and knowledge of humanity's tools and crafts.". According to Wikipedia Technology portal, Technology (Gr. τεχνολογια < τεχνη "craftsmanship" + λογος "word, reckoning" + the suffix ια) Technology predates both science and engineering. It may be defined as: "Solutions for real human problems by the development and application of tools, machines, materials, or goods, or information about such things in the form of skills, knowledge, processes, blueprints, plans, diagrams, models, formulas, tables, engineering designs, specifications, manuals, or instructions." * International comprehendability The part "Wiki" is becoming an internationally known because of the popularity of the Wikimedia's "Wikipedia" project. The part "tech" is internationally known because many of the things, referred to as "technology" came even to the non-developed areas of the world. * Shortness 8 chars. * Confusability with other site names There is http://www.technowiki.org (and .com) There is http://wikitechi.com/ * Connotations # tech(nical)=>difficult It is not very clear, what the site's quest is from the name in English, but in other languages, where the word "Tech" came as a western or European word, associated with all the new technology, the word "tech" has a meaning of the things, the new things. So, it might be more clear for people in other languages. It doesn't require to be explained when or translated into other languages, so I think it could be good as international name or redirect. Inyuki 17:52, 16 April 2006 (UTC) ZyMOS: same as above, but it does sound better : Any name including Tech would sound to limited, so would not fit. The purpose of these howtos and guides is also Social, Organizational, why not Political, Environmental... but surely not limited to Technical things ! Technowiki * Meaning * International comprehendability * Shortness * Availability * Confusability with other site names * Connotations ZyMOS:no, its will be interpreted as techno(electronic) music : Any name including Tech would sound to limited, so would not fit. The purpose of these howtos and guides is also Social, Organizational, why not Political, Environmental... but surely not limited to Technical things ! More??? wiki answers, .. *Maybe a name in latin could work, i dont know latin but its an idea, wiki-vade-mecum???ZyMOS, wikioracle maybe allog that direction Names that are taken These names are already used but may spark some inspiration wikiHow, howtopedia, howtopedia.de(looks down, never really got started), howtoforge : What do you mean, the domain names? Inyuki 05:11, 18 April 2006 (UTC) :: no i ment project names ZyMOS hmm.. attractive